Safe and Sound
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: What if Snow got to the wardrobe in time?


_**I remember tears streaming down your face When I said, "I'll never let you go" When all those shadows almost killed your light I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone" But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight.**_

"I love you!" James yelled pushing her inside the wardrobe.

"James!" She was scared and didn't want to leave him; he kissed her on the lips

"Find Me," he said before shutting the door and everything went black.

_**Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound.**_

"Miss are you alright?" Snow's eyes opened a woman in her late twenty's early thirties was stooped over her Snow shivered it was cold and wet here wherever here was...

"Where am I?"

"Winterset Iowa miss, are you ok?" _It worked! The wardrobe worked!_ Snow thought

"C'mon lets get you to the clinic" the woman said helping a shivering Snow too her feet

"I'm Trish by the way Trish Welch."

"Mary Margaret Swan." Snow said as Trish helped her into a strange vehicle. Snow was checked out at the clinic the worst thing she had was a high fever she was released into Trish's care and taken to a small farm. Before Snow succumbed to feverish dreams.

When Snow woke up she was not alone a kind faced old woman sat by her bed.

"Hello Mary, I'm Joan Welsh Trish's mother." The woman smiled

"Hello" Snow smiled at this kind woman.

"Poor dear, he ran out and left you on the side of that road didn't he?" Joan asked Snow frowned

"Excuse me?"

"James, your boyfriend the one you cried for in your sleep." Joan explained _James!_ Snow's heart broke was James out there somewhere?

"No, James loved me he didn't leave me I just didn't have a ride..." Snow said

"In your condition?" Joan cried

"I have to give Emma her best shot." Snow said touching her belly.

"Emma. What a lovely name" Joan smiled

"Thank you." Snow sat up and Joan left her to change she changed into some breeches, and a soft shirt she pulled on some wool stockings and soft leather boots, Snow braided her hair into a single braid smiling when she saw her wedding ring was still on her finger immediately vowing to never take it off. Snow trekked down to a barn the horses greeted her happily Snow smiled at she patted a horse named Doc for now she decided Winterset was home.

_**Don't you dare look out your window darling Everything's on fire The war outside our door keeps raging on Hold on to this lullaby Even when the music's gone. Gone.**_

Snow stayed with the Welsh's for many years soon after having Emma Snow came on as the Welsh's live in farm hand. Taking care of the horses and exercising them which was a huge relief to Joan and her husband Paul because their daughter Trish was busy with school and taking care of her two year old son Ryan and a couple years after Snow's arrival got engaged and moved away. Snow enjoyed her work the hours were long true but she created a bond with each horse the closest was with Doc who was like an old friend. Emma soon flourished into a young girl and helped Snow with her chores before and after school. Emma's favorite time of day was bedtime because Snow would tell her stories about her father and the curse. Years passed and Emma grew into a teenager and soon would be heading to Iowa State University in Ames Iowa. It was the summer after senior year when Emma met Michael a tourist from New York who in Emma's mind offered her more than any Winterset boy ever could. Michael was different than other boys he called her beautiful instead of hot or sexy, he had good manners, and was hopelessly romantic. So on Michael's last night in Winterset they took a leap of faith. The next morning Michael left for New York and never called Emma again a few weeks after he left Emma found out she was pregnant.

_**Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound**_

Emma gave up the baby and went to community collage instead of Iowa State University like she planned she graduated and became a bonds person, it was then her and Snow packed up their lives in Winterset said goodbye to Joan and all their friends and moved to Boston. Boston was huge and Emma found the city a little daunting the first two years finally six years after moving to Boston fate came knocking.

"Are you Emma Swan?"

"Yeah"

"My name's Henry, I'm your son." Emma froze that night came back to her she recalled wishing he didn't have to go, that summer would never end, feeling the desperate need to share something with him no one could take from her so she'd done it hoping it would make him stay. But he didn't stay he'd left her and now a little ten year old carbon freaking copy of Michael stood at her door.

"Emma?" Her mother came to the door.

"Grandma!" The kid threw his arms around Emma's mother Snow looked stunned

"This is fantastic! Now we can go wake Grandpa up!" Henry cheered _James?_ Snow's heart stopped she had to go.

**_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh La La (La La) La La (La La) Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh La La (La La)_**

After dropping Henry off at home Snow and Emma checked into a hotel.

"Granny we got visitors!" A girl Snow identified as Red Riding Hood yelled

"Ruby I thought I said not to yell!" An old woman came in Red rolled her eyes quickly checking into the little bed and breakfast Snow and Emma settled in for the night.

The next morning they went to a small diner also owned by Granny for breakfast.

"Just like Winterset huh Mom?" Emma said digging into her pancakes

"Yeah" Snow smiled at the many memories she'd made in the small town.

"So when this thing is over I guess I'll be a princess huh?" Emma asked Snow smiled just then she spotted _him. _Tall, handsome, dirty blonde hair cropped short and his eyes… two huge pools of deep ocean blue that she used to get lost in for hours. He met her gaze a smile played on the corners of his mouth paying for his coffee he crossed the room.

"Hi, I'm David have we met before?" He asked

"Yes many years ago." Snow said smiling up at him

"Let me guess we met at collage didn't we?" He said beaming at her she shook her head

"High school?" He said

"Nope" he frowned thinking for a moment.

"Then were?" He asked Snow

"Somewhere special." She said taking his hand. His eyes widened then refocused

"_Snow_?"

_**Just close your eyes You'll be alright Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound...**_

"James" he locked lips with her until they heard Emma mutter

"Um... EW!" James pulled away and looked at Emma

"Emma?" He stared at her in wonder

"Hey Daddy" Emma mumbled blushing

"You're all grown up."

"Yeah, I'm twenty-eight." James smiled

"Your beautiful Sweetheart." Emma turned bright red as James laughed just then Henry came bouncing into the diner

"Hey Mr. Nolan!"

"Hello Henry" James said warily, Emma smirked

"Hey Henry, don't you have school?"

"I left early I needed to talk to you about Operation Cobra." Snow smiled

"Emma don't tease introduce him!" She chided

"Fine. Henry meet your Grandpa James" the smile on Henry's face was priceless before he grabbed James in a huge bear hug.

"Explain" James said

"Regina adopted him," Emma said

"This is great! Now we can be a real family!" Henry cried as the small family left the diner

"I'll see you after school" Emma called after him James hugged his girls close they were a real family again.

**_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. [x7]_**


End file.
